


The Queen - One Piece Au

by LaraCaldin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is the prince, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ascent to the throne, Chaotic Good Reader, Emotional Manipulation, Female Reader, Fictional Kingdom, Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kings & Queens, Reader-Insert, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(F/N) of house (L/N) is a young and delicate maiden who just arrived at the royal court with her family. Most of the lords and the ladies didn't expect such graceful and kind young girl to be a mastermind of manipulation, nor did they expect her to become the new queen of the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen - One Piece Au

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! ^^ here is my special 100 watchers oneshot that i made on deviantart! ^^  
> I choose to also post it on archive on our own so everyone could enjoy it ^^  
> I really hope you will like it and thank you again all of you ! ^^  
> Don't forget to comment and see you soon ! 

_ And who are you ? _

_ The proud lord said, _

_ That I must bow so low? _

_ Only a cat of a different coat,  _

_ That’s all the truth I know. _

__

_ And a coat of gold, or a coat of red _

_ A lion still has claws _

_ And mine are long, and sharp, my lord, _

_ As long and sharp as yours.  _

__

*

The lords and ladies stop speaking when she enters the throne room. They all turn to watch her walking to the throne with long and steady steps, follow closely by two knights. There she is: The new Queen. 

She is young, younger than any Queen before her. 

How old is she? 16? 18? 20?Hard to say. 

Even if she is just a young girl, she already has a mature look in her eyes and the intelligence of a grown woman. Her beauty is stunning: she has long (H/C) hair that reached her waist and big (E/C) eyes in which you can see both kindness and ferociousness, two completely opposite traits that yet seems to melt in her eyes perfectly. She is wearing a long (F/C) dress with graceful golden embroideries and a delicate tissue. 

The young girl is also looking at the people present in her throne room. She recognizes many familiar faces and smiles kindly to many of her friends, especially the young lord of the East, Monkey D. Luffy. 

The boy is one of the rare people she has met that is bluntly honest. A rare thing to be find here, in the Court. He was one of her first friends when she had arrived here with her family, the House (F/N). True friends are hard to find here, and there isn’t a day where she don’t rejoice to have Luffy supporting her. As the lord of the East, he also has an important political value.

*

Three years ago, when (F/N) of House (L/N) had arrived at the royal Court with her family, she was no one. Her House was still young and not powerful. She was no one for the Court at that time, but she was already someone in her House. With her grand-mother, (F/N) was the one who had taken care of the family wealth and reputation since her parents death. But no one knew that at the Court, they only saw a young foreign girl. 

She used that at her advantage. She managed to obtain a good reputation among the ladies of the Court thanks to her intelligence, her gentleness and her open heart. She became their confident, she laughed with them at their little secrets and she swore to keep them for herself. They say that knowledge is power, and it had proven to be right. She knew everything about those not-so-innocent ladies. All their fears, all their apprehensions, all their anger, all their sadness and all their forbidden desire. She gave them a smile and a helping hand, always here to give them good advices. 

Then, she was brought by her friends to her first ball. She had danced with many men, many lords. All were amazed by her beauty and her intelligence, and they had heard the ladies talking about that lovely foreign girl that always smiled. Cunningly, she managed to get information about the king, his way of ruling and every lord’s problems of their own. Even the toughest couldn’t resist her kind smile and her soft voice. 

    -You are a rare rose, once said lord Shanks while dancing with her. 

    -Careful then my lord, she had answered with a smile, it is often the most beautiful roses that have iron thorns. 

He only laughed at that, but she knew that he was smart enough to understand what she meant. She might be a pretty girl, but that didn’t mean that she was defenceless. 

As she gained both reputation and acquaintances, she got closer and closer to the royal family until she finally met them. Soon, the royal family couldn’t go anywhere without her at their side. The Queen loved her because she was someone of great company. The King considered her as the daughter that he never had. And the Prince… 

Well, Prince Ace was lonely. His duty as the future King was keeping him away from his friends and he was awfully aware that his daydreaming childhood was now far, and that the days that was about to come would be much darker. (F/N) had trouble approaching him at first: he was not interested by her and he suspected her to be another daughter of a powerful house that his mother wanted him to marry. So he carefully ignored her. 

But the day of his 18th birthday, something changed. 

The Prince liked to go out in the gardens early in the morning. It was rare to meet people at this hour and he liked to watch the sun rise. 

In the morning of his 18th birthday, he went outside as usual and sat on a bench near a bush full of yellow roses. It was his favourite spot. He felt safe here, hidden from the world. But this morning he did not feel good, even here. He was old enough to be married now and his mother was getting more and more persistent on the subject of weeding. He had tried to talk about it with his father, but his father was still the King and he had other things to think about. 

Ace was depressed. He wished he wasn’t a prince, just a lord or even a commoner would have been great. He wouldn’t have to worry about the kingdom and his people but only about himself and the people around him that he cared about. The prospect of being married to a girl that he wouldn’t even know, to one day rule an entire kingdom, and to be forced to have children did not appeal him much. He wished he could do just like he used to when he was a child: to escape the palace a few hours to go and play with the kids in the streets. He had made many good friends at that time, and he missed them. 

Suddenly, the Prince was pulled out of his thought by the sound of footsteps. A young girl appeared in his view and stopped as soon as she saw him. He recognized her. She was lady (F/N) (L/N), the girl that he was ignoring for now two weeks. He internally sighed. No escape now, he needed to talk to her. She seemed surprised to see him. 

    -Prince Ace! She exclaimed. 

She bowed lightly in front of him before speaking again. 

    -I’m sorry my lord, I did not know that you were here. It is actually quite convenient because I wanted to give you something. 

    -You do? 

Ace was curious now, and he forgot that he actually didn’t want to talk to her much. What could this unknown girl give to him, the Prince? 

She stepped closer, took something out of her cloak and extended it to him. He reached the small black velvet bag and opened it. In the bag, there was a golden pendant. The Prince took it off the small bag and realized that there was a yellow rose bud in the glass locket. 

    -I heard that it was your birthday today, said (F/N) with a smile, I wanted to give you my present myself, my lord. I heard that you liked yellow roses so I choose a yellow rose bud. I hope you like it, even if it’s not much. 

Ace was touched by her gesture. Usually, people offered him priceless gifts in order to gain his attention but the simple gift that the young girl gave him meant much more than any other. She thought about him when she chose the rosebud and she seemed sincere when she said she hoped he would like it. 

    -No it’s perfect lady (L/N), thank you very much. It’s a beautiful gift.  

    -Thanks to you then my lord, she answered with a bow, I won’t bother you any longer. 

She turned and started to walk away. Without thinking much, the Prince called after her. 

    -Please lady (L/N), stay a little longer. I never had the occasion to talk to you. 

She turned back to him and her smile grew wider. 

    -Of course my Prince, it would be a pleasure. 

The Prince and Lady (L/N) became close friends. They spend most of their time together and told everything to each other. Ace shared with (F/N) his fear for his future, and she reassured him. 

    -I know that you are going to be a great king Prince Ace, she said, maybe even greater than your father. You are kind, strong and you understand your people. Beside, you have friends to watch after you. Luffy is the future lord of the East, Sabo can be your right hand without any problems and you still have me. 

He looked at her. 

    -Yes… I still have you… 

A crazy idea came to his mind. An idea that could relief him from all his troubles. His mother wanted him to marry a young lady. What if he married (F/N)? She was his friend; she would help him much more than a complete stranger. And (F/N) was intelligent, maybe even more than what she wanted him to believe and he trusted her. She could handle a kingdom without any problem… 

A few days later, the Prince announced to his people his weeding with (F/N) of House (L/N). A lot of people were taken aback, some others were even feeling outraged that _their_ daughters hadn’t be chosen by the Prince but, surprisingly, the kingdom seemed to love lady (L/N). The young woman had the talent to be loved by whoever she wanted to. With her at his side, Prince Ace was sure to be appreciated by his people and he would not fear for his legacy either.

But it was not counting on the war that was raging in the north of the Kingdom. The King was already on the battlefield but he couldn’t handle all of his enemies on his own. Short after his engagement’s announcement, Prince Ace was forced to join his father on the battlefield to help. He gave to his mother the responsibility of the Kingdom and asked his future wife to help her in her task. 

Unfortunately, the Prince and the King had not been lucky. They both died during a battle. After hearing this news, the Queen couldn’t bear it and got sick. She died a few days after. The situation seemed hopeless: the King and the Prince were dead and the army had troubles restraining the opponent’s soldier. 

This is where (F/N) (L/N) interfered. 

She made an alliance with the lord of the East and three others Houses that were quite powerful. With their help, she elaborated a strategy. Three days after that, knights with House (L/N) arm of coat and Horsemen from the East flowed into the battlefield and wiped out the enemies forces. Meanwhile the (House of your choice) and the (House of your choice) took the control of the main forts of their opponent. It was a humiliating defeat for the King of the North who had tried to take the Kingdom for himself. He had no other choice than to surrender. 

The war was now over and everyone knew that it was thanks to Lady (L/N). 

*

And here she is, standing in front of the Throne. _Her_ throne. She has made it: she is the Queen. A man comes to her, a golden crown in his hands. Its design is soft and elegant, just like the Queen that is about to wear it. A rose is engraved in the middle of it…

The man stops before her and, facing the crowd, he raises the crown in his hands so everyone would see it. 

    -I now proclaim (F/N) (L/N), first of her name, Queen of the Kingdom! 

Then he puts the crown on her head. She stands up and faces the crowd. 

    -Long may she reign! He says. 

    -Long may she reign! Repeat the crowd. 

She looks at everyone face, from lord Trafalgar that stares at her with insistent silver eyes, to lord Kid that don’t even try to hide his suspicion toward the young Queen and to Luffy that grins widely. Then she looks at lord Whitebeard that dominate everyone with his size, his multiple faithful vassals and lord Shanks, a long known friend of her. They don’t seem to be affected by her coronation, and it is certainly a good thing. Her eyes wander a bit more: Lady Robin, Lady Nami, Lord Sabo, Lord Sanji, Lady Bonney… 

They are all under _her_ command now. 

When (F/N) sits on the Throne, she can’t help but smile. 

She has won.

*

**__**


End file.
